


Nights in Wayne Manor

by KitKaos



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred cares, Bart Allen is Impulse, Gen, Sleepwalking, not beta'd we die like robins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: In seinen vielen Jahren in diesem Haus hatte Alfred Pennyworth schon sehr vieles erlebt. Nächtliche Eskapaden einiger zeitweise untergekommener Bewohner allerdings...
Kudos: 1





	Nights in Wayne Manor

In seinen vielen Jahren in diesem Haus hatte Alfred schon sehr vieles erlebt. Er hatte Master Bruce nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aufgezogen. Er hatte Richard, Jason, Timothy, Damian und die unterschiedlichsten weiteren lang- oder kurzfristigen Besucher des Hauses betreut. Er war Butler, Haushälter, Kindermädchen, Tutor, Psychologe, Ersatzvater, Ersatzmutter und oft auch Gewissen der unterschiedlichen Bewohner von Wayne Manor.

Und so brachte ihn das, wessen Zeuge er in diesem Augenblick wurde, auch nicht aus der Fassung. Interessant und eine Spur besorgniserregend fand er es trotzdem, als er zusah, wie die verschwommenen Umrisse des junge Bartholomew Allen mit einer ebenso verschwommen Schüssel voller Süßigkeiten im Arm durch die Wand der großen Küche verschwand.

Es war mitten in der Nacht – drei Uhr morgens, um genau zu sein – und das gesamte Manor sollte schlafen. Oder zumindest diejenigen Bewohner, die nicht nachtaktiv waren: Conner Kon-El Kent und Bartholomew Henry Allen II, Superhelden-Aliase Superboy und Impulse. Die beiden jungen Männer hatten hier mit Master Bruces zähneknirschender Erlaubnis Obdach gefunden, nachdem sie scheinbar durch eine realitätserschütternde Krise bis zu ihrer Rückkehr vor wenigen Tagen gar nicht existiert hatten. Eine positive Seite dessen war, dass Master Timothy damit ebenfalls wieder öfter in Wayne Manor weilte.

Während Master Timothy allerdings mit den anderen Familienmitgliedern über Gotham wachte, sollten seine beiden Gäste eigentlich friedlich schlafen. Und wenn er an der Tür zu Conner Kents Gästezimmer vorbei ginge, wusste Alfred, dass er von darin auch ein leises Schnarchen vernehmen würde.

Bartholomew Allen allerdings… Bartholomew Allen schnarchte im Gehen ebenfalls leise vor sich hin.

In gebührendem Abstand folgte Alfred, um sicherzugehen, dass der junge Mann nicht in der Wand stecken bliebe. Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, trat er ein Stück versetzt auf der anderen Seite der Wand wieder heraus. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und mit einer Hand kratzte er sich ungeniert am Bauch, das Oberteil seines Pyjamas nach oben geschoben und die Pyjamahosen tief auf den Hüften hängend. Einen Moment hatte Alfred den Eindruck, er würde über die Hosenbeine stolpern, doch konnte das auch eine optische Täuschung sein. Das Vibrieren und Wabern seiner gesamten Umrisse konnte einem schwächeren Geist bestimmt Kopfweh bereiten.

Generell schien der junge Mann nicht wirklich zu bemerken, was um ihn herum vorging. Wie Alfred Lichter im Haus an- und ausschaltete. Wie er beobachtete, als der junge Speedster einfach durch Hindernisse in seinem Weg hindurch lief.

Was unglücklicherweise auch die Treppe mit einzuschließen schien. Anstatt die Stufen hinauf zu seinem Gästezimmer zurück zu gehen, war lediglich sein Gesicht leicht gehoben und bei seinen Schritten hob er die Füße höher als gewöhnlich, ganz als würde er Treppen steigen. In Wirklichkeit jedoch konnte Alfred sehen, wie er durch die Treppe hindurch rutschte und auf ebener Erde weiter ging. Schließlich schien er am oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen zu sein, denn seine Schritte wurden wieder weniger stampfend.

Alfred folgte dem jungen Mann bis hinaus in den dunklen Garten, wo er schließlich doch beschloss, den Schlafwandler anzusprechen. „Vielleicht sollten Sie lieber zurück ins Haus kommen“, sprach er etwas höher als sonst, um zu dem Schlafenden durchzudringen, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Oder versuchte zumindest, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, ging sie doch durch den vibrierenden Körper glatt hindurch.

Alfred erkannte den exakten Moment, in dem der junge Speedster aus dem Schlaf auftauchte, lief doch ein kaum merklicher Ruck durch ihn. Schnell zog er seine Hand zu sich zurück, bevor sie noch in einem plötzlich wieder solide gewordenen Körper stecken blieb.

Die Umrisse des jungen Mannes verfestigten sich vor Alfreds Augen wieder und so versuchte er es erneut, ihn sanft anzusprechen. Alle seiner jungen Mündel hatten eine Phase des gelegentlichen Schlafwandelns durchgemacht, auch wenn sie niemals durch Wände hindurch gegangen waren. Aber Alfred wusste, dass der junge Bartholomew Allen sich wundern würde, wie er von seinem Bett in den Garten gekommen war und dass er ihn jetzt besser nicht allein ließe. Selbst wenn er sich besser darauf vorbereitete, dass der junge Mann ausschlüge.

Mit diesem heftigen Zusammenzucken und dem Schrei, den er ausstieß, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet. Die Schüssel flog in die Höhe und deren Inhalt in alle Richtungen davon – bis der Speedster sie innerhalb eines Blinzelns wieder in Händen hielt. „Was zur Hölle ist denn passiert? Wo ist Kon? Warum ist es so dunkel hier? Sind wir wieder in einer anderen Dimension? Schnell, was ist das Codewort?“ Der junge Mann war kleiner als Alfred, so dass er sich auf die Zehen stellen musste, um ihn von ganz nah und halbwegs auf Augenhöhe anzufunkeln.

Alfred musste schmunzeln. „Tootsie-Rolls. Sie sind immer noch hier in Wayne Manor und ich denke, den Rest können wir sicher bei einem Becher heißer Schokolade klären, Master Bartholomew.“

Das einzige, was er spürte, war ein Luftzug, bevor er alleine im großen Garten des Manors stand. Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln zu sich und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte er zurück nach drinnen, um die versprochene heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten.


End file.
